This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mounting display devices such as projectors can be a challenging task. In the case of a projector, for example, if the projector is mounted improperly, the quality of the image the device projects may suffer. Image quality depends on several factors, including the distance between the projector and the screen upon which the image is projected and the positioning of the projector. Problems concerning the distance of the projector from the screen and the positioning of the projector become of greater concern with mounting systems that are fixed. Poor image quality in such fixed mounting systems may not be correctable through the use of the projector's focus controls when the cause of the poor image quality concerns the positioning of the projector. Furthermore, the correction of image quality problems even in adjustable mounting systems can be difficult, as many systems that allow for projector adjustments typically are cumbersome and involve several moving parts that need to be manipulated.